


［西葡］梦中的婚礼

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 兄弟俩结婚了！擦边车有
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 3





	［西葡］梦中的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟俩结婚了！  
> 擦边车有

“看着我，佩德罗，我想看看你的眼睛。”安东尼奥把唇凑近佩德罗的颈窝，吐息扑在佩德罗的脖子一侧，用沙哑的声音低声诱哄着他的恋人。

“那就尽情来看吧。”

佩德罗抬起眼帘，用那仿佛汪洋大海般深沉、泛起碧波的湖面一样清澈的目光注视着安东尼奥。他的眼睛泛着水光，让安东尼奥想起帆船驰骋在海上时奔涌的白色浪花。

“你的眼睛真美，像海洋一样。”

安东尼奥由衷地赞叹。佩德罗却低下头，身体剧烈颤抖起来。安东尼奥能感觉出他在拼命憋笑。

“这是什么哄小姑娘一样的情话啊，安东尼奥，”佩德罗笑得快要从安东尼奥身上滑下来了，“那我也要说——你的眼睛也很美，像森林一样。”

“喂……”

安东尼奥无可奈何地看着佩德罗笑个不停，还得伸手去扶住他的腰，好让佩德罗不要从自己腿上摔下来。

佩德罗笑了一会，停下来平复了一下呼吸。他俯下身子，把下巴搁置在安东尼奥肩头。

“谢谢。”佩德罗道，然后紧紧搂住了安东尼奥的肩膀。安东尼奥环紧了他的腰，无奈地笑了。

几个小时前，两人还在教堂里面对着面，回答神父的问题。佩德罗穿着雪白的西服，而安东尼奥则一身漆黑，两人在落地窗前的阳光下深情地注视着彼此，尽管教堂里一片空荡，除了神父，无人为他们的婚礼祝福。

安东尼奥不知道这是梦还是现实。他只觉得在巨大的幸福之中，充盈着一种莫名的诡异的空虚。但看到佩德罗，他立刻把一切疑问都抛之脑后，全心全意地进行着婚礼的流程。

无人为他们鼓掌，无人为他们欢呼，只有一个男人深沉慈祥的声音在教堂回荡。

“我宣布，这位年轻帅气的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生，和这位同样年轻俊美的佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗先生，成为一对新人……”

神父话音落了，两人转身签订结婚证书。他们身旁只有两个漂亮的小孩子分别捧着证书和戒指。证书签订完毕后，神父宣布交换戒指。

安东尼奥伸手去触碰佩德罗的掌心，佩德罗指尖异常的凉意让他心里惊了一下。但他没有思考太多，立刻为佩德罗戴上戒指。

“现在，你们可以亲吻彼此了。”

神父这样道。安东尼奥伸手拢住佩德罗的肩膀，俯身去吻他的唇角。两人吻得难舍难分，只是佩德罗的身体实在是太过冰凉，让安东尼奥甚至怀疑他是不是活着。

没有家人或是朋友的祝福和致辞，没有热闹的派对，两人只是真诚地感谢神父，并收拾好婚礼现场后，紧紧牵着彼此的手，离开了教堂。

“我现在就想拥有你。”

路上，安东尼奥红着面颊有些难耐地开口。佩德罗转头看着安东尼奥，先是一愣，然后低声笑了。

两人开车回到了安东尼奥家中。一进房间，他们就激烈地拥_吻起来。安东尼奥把佩德罗推倒在床榻，俯身啃咬着他的嘴唇，手在佩德罗的胸_脯和腰_腹上逐渐游走着，一直向下移动，停留在他的臀_部。

“喔，这么心急？”佩德罗笑着看向安东尼奥，伸手去触碰安东尼奥的身体，却被后者抓住了胳膊，他讶异地挑起一只眉，盯着西班牙人，不知道他要做什么。

“对不起，我怕我……”

安东尼奥仍是通红着脸，不敢去直视佩德罗。佩德罗笑了起来，露出一副了然于胸的神情。

“这有什么顾虑的？尽管来吧。”

闹腾了很久之后，两人才喘息着趴在床上，佩德罗轻轻眯起眼睛，忍受着身体里还没有消失的疼痛感。安东尼奥则轻轻搂着佩德罗，像小时候那样，把滚烫的手放在他微凉的身体上降温。

“你怎么还像个小男孩，”佩德罗把头转过来，面对着安东尼奥的方向，“你的手臂真烫啊。”

安东尼奥没有说话，佩德罗则越发起劲了。“我的腰好痛，安东尼，”他眯起眼笑，偏头想要看看安东尼奥的反应，“小腹也好涨啊……”

佩德罗的话越来越没有遮拦。安东尼奥忽然起身，眼里充满了愧疚。

“抱歉，佩德罗……”他伸手放在佩德罗的腰窝和后背，轻轻按了按，“是我没注意……”

佩德罗刚想解释这不过是个玩笑，但由于弟弟的按揉十分舒服，他也就懒得开口，闭上眼睛慵懒地享受着。

两个人又躺了一会，安东尼奥快要睡着了。迷迷糊糊间，他听到佩德罗起身离开的声音。他没有在意，只是继续沉睡。

可过了许久，佩德罗也没有回来。安东尼奥不禁有些担忧，他连忙起身去寻找佩德罗。

可佩德罗就像人间蒸发了一样，偌大的屋子哪里也看不到他的身影——总不可能深夜就跑出去了吧。安东尼奥无奈地想要回到房间找出手机给佩德罗打个电话。

忽然，一楼响起了空旷的脚步声。安东尼奥连忙下楼去，担心地向着屋子尽头那个模糊的人影走去。

“佩德罗，你去哪了……”

人影没有动，安东尼奥忽然感到一股悚然的冷意。他小心地接近那个人，忽然，人影转过身来。

安东尼奥的瞳孔骤然缩小，他近乎要心脏骤停了。

是佩德罗，但不是现在的他——确切地说，那是很久以前的葡萄牙，穿着安东尼奥再熟悉不过的自己家曾经的贵族服饰，他的长发蓬乱，双眸涣散，嘴角有鲜血不住地滴落。他低低地对着面前的男人笑着，用一种近乎残忍的语气对着安东尼奥开口，声音沙哑刺耳。

“你永远别想占有我。”

安东尼奥惊醒了。他睁开眼，惊恐地回头去看，佩德罗安然无恙地熟睡在自己身边，轻轻打起了呼噜。他听到手机的振动声，连忙伸手去摸被子下面，接通了电话。

“昨天没能去成你们的婚礼，真是遗憾，”一个女人活泼亲切的声音，他听出是伊丽莎白，“我听说婚礼很热闹呢，唉，如果不是我有事……”

“哈？你说什么……”

他回头环顾自己的房间，里面堆满了大大小小的礼物，还有撒了一地的碎彩纸片。他挪了挪身体准备从床上起来，这才发觉自己身下一片粘腻，安东尼奥不禁涨红了脸。

“嘛，”女人的声音忽然由遗憾变得激动起来，“但是我下周一定会去拜访你们的！不见不散哦。”

伊丽莎白挂断了电话，只留安东尼奥在房间里目瞪口呆。他一度以为那个荒诞的梦才是现实，甚至在刹那间为此有了最绝望的念头。

他收拾好后走到楼下，发觉楼下更是一片狼藉。婚礼派对的果汁和酒挤满了茶几，糖果和巧克力包装纸要么堆在垃圾桶里，要么四处乱飘；昨天还没有吃完的大盘的鸡肉和火腿全剩在餐桌上已经生冷发硬；还有地毯上的许多未知鞋印……

他终于想起来了。

“东尼，祝贺你。”

弗朗西斯举着酒杯，冲着一身黑色西装的男人笑。可婚礼的主角却蹙着眉头，也举了举高脚杯，笑得格外勉强。

弗朗西斯感到十分疑惑，他很想去问问到底发生了什么让好友忧心忡忡，可安东尼奥只是迅速端着酒杯离开了他。

弗朗西斯继续优雅地抿着美酒，他忽然想起好友曾经和他说过，他有时会做一些荒诞的噩梦。

或是他用利剑无情地刺杀了他的恋人，然后跪倒在血泊中哭泣；又或是他自己在船上被人猛地推到汪洋大海中，于冰冷刺骨的海水里慢慢窒息失去意识。弗朗西斯只是笑着拍拍朋友的肩膀，让他不要想太多，然后再向服务生要一瓶上好的红酒，告诉他抓住当下才是最为重要。

毕竟，谁还不会回忆起以前的血泪呢。

弗朗西斯偏头看着安东尼奥屋子里满满的来客，想着这真是一场漂亮的婚礼派对。方才他在教堂里作为朋友致辞的时候，安东尼奥还是一脸幸福的笑意；怎么现在回到家中，又开始忧愁了？

他知道安东尼奥不为人知的一个缺点——每当他极度痛苦的时候，他都会莫名其妙忘却一些格外重要的事。

你可别因为想太多，一觉醒来把你的婚礼给忘得一干二净。弗朗西斯无奈地心道。

安东尼奥的眼眶湿润了。原来他以为的真实全是虚无的幻影，所谓的恐惧不过是一场噩梦。这么重要的一天，安东尼奥却失忆了一般，自顾自在自己编织的梦魇里自欺欺人。

“喔，安东……？”

他听到佩德罗的声音从楼上远远地传来。刚一打开房门，就看到佩德罗微笑着站在房间中央。

“你真是精力旺盛啊。”佩德罗揶揄他，“我现在好困，浑身一点力气都没有……”

安东尼奥脸红了，接着，他看着佩德罗的笑容，又忽然有一股想要落泪的冲动。

“别说了，快下去洗漱吃饭吧。”

安东尼奥走过去紧紧抱住佩德罗，许久才放开。他吻了吻佩德罗的唇角，转身要走，却听见佩德罗在身后轻笑。

“你还是那么容易害羞啊，到底什么时候能成熟起来呢？”

安东尼奥没回答他，径直往楼下走去，思考着是随便买点面包就着果酱，还是好好做一顿丰盛的火腿炒饭。

早饭到底吃什么，这真是一个谁也逃不掉的世纪难题啊。

为什么我曾经伤害了你，你却依然陪伴着我？

安东尼奥想要这样询问佩德罗，他知道佩德罗不会认真回答他“因为我爱你”这样的话。他也不大可能会问出口。

只是在抛开身为国家利益的时候，他也想要像个普通人一样去毫无顾忌、不计利害甚至存亡地去爱一个人。

这实在是太困难了，但安东尼奥是幸运的。至少当下，无需战争和流血牺牲，佩德罗仍然成为了他永远的爱人。


End file.
